


Difficult Decisions

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, POV Second Person, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: This situation was the last thing you needed at this point in your life.





	Difficult Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 26, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested Ken angst and didn’t specify any further, so here you go~ Hope you don’t mind anon, but the content in this one is touchy. :/ It was actually inspired by some of the dating scandals that happened in the last few months. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

You darted to the car the moment it pulled up and slid into the front passenger seat, praying that there weren’t any sasaengs or reporters out tonight. The moment the door was closed and you’d fastened your seat belt, Ken reached across and patted your knee. You looked up at him, worrying you lip. From the crinkle at the corners of his eyes, he was smiling at you under the surgical mask he wore.

“I can’t stay long, I have an early schedule tomorrow,” Ken said, withdrawing his hand and pulling back out onto the street. You fidgeted with your hands in your lap, feeling worse about asking him to meet you tonight given what you’d wanted to talk about.

“If it was going to be a bother coming out tonight, we could have rescheduled. I’d rather you get a decent amount of sleep,” you scolded gently.

“Seeing you, a burden? Nonsense! If I didn’t sacrifice a little sleep, I’d never get to see you,” Ken brushed off.

“If you don’t sleep enough, it’s dangerous for you to drive out to see me,” you pouted. “I’d rather you be safe.”

“Don’t worry so much,” Ken dismissed again. “I wouldn’t come by car if I thought I was that sleepy.” He pulled into a parking garage a bit away from your dorm and parked. You sighed, slumping into your seat and looking anywhere but Ken.

“You’re a workaholic.”

“And you’re any different?” Ken retorted, voice light and joking. He reached out and poked at your mask. Seeing he’d already taken his off, you removed yours. Ken swooped in as soon as it was gone and caught your lips. Never really the patient type, he nipped at your bottom lip until you opened your mouth for him, deepening the kiss into something slow and incredibly sweet.

“Oh~ What do I do?” he breathed when he pulled back. “I missed you too much. Being away from you so much makes me feel like my brain’ll rot from loneliness.” You couldn’t help breaking into a smile.

“You sap!” you hissed, pushing him away playfully. He grinned, resisting your light push and catching your lips again. You relaxed into the kiss, wanting desperately to just push everything off your mind and just enjoy your time with him. But the moment Ken’s hand met your shoulder, you snapped back to your senses. You pressed him away again, this time using more force.

“What?” Ken asked, features quickly turning concerned as he noted the nervous look that was no doubt on your face. You averted your eyes and swallowed, trying to compose yourself for the news you had to break. “Honey, what’s wrong?” You squeezed your eyes shut shut and sucked a breath in, gathering as much courage as you could. Opening your eyes, you met Ken’s gaze and decided to just spill it.

“I’m pregnant.” Your voice broke in the middle of the sentence, your tone trembling and somewhat terrified. Ken’s eyes widened and he stared dumbly at you for a few seconds before turning away and sitting properly in his seat.

“Oh,” was all he managed to get past his lips. It was just the reaction you thought you’d get and it made you want to cry.

“I’m going to have to tell my manager,” you continued, unable to stand the silence. “But I wanted to let you know before I did.”

“Y-you haven’t told him yet?” Ken asked turning to look at you, voice unstable.

“I was too afraid of what he’d do if I told him…” you murmured, averting your gaze again.

“Does anyone else know?” he asked tentatively, taking your hand into his.

“Just Hakyeongie.” Your roommate, who’d been there when you took the test.

“H-how long have y-you known?”

“Just since yesterday. I messaged you as soon as I found out.” Your breath hitched as tears began welling up in your eyes. “I’m scared. Oh _god,_ I’m scared.” Ken reached over and gripped your hand reassuringly.

“You need to tell your manager,” he murmured, eyes on the steering and looking like he was lost in thought. Your tears spilled over. Yes, yes, _of course_. Of course he would choose the quietest way to deal with this. It was the same option you wanted to take, but you’d still hoped, deep down, that he wouldn’t come to that decision so quickly, that he’d offer to take care of the baby with you.

“W-what if he tells me to break up with you too?”

“Resist. I don’t…” He paused and licked his lips, squeezing your hand tighter. “I don’t want us to end because of this.”

“R-right.” He sat back and took a deep breath.

“What to do…” he murmured to himself.

“Move on with our careers,” you sniffled. “Pray no media catch wind.” If any reporters found out, your career would be trashed. Ken would get off fine with some heat, could continue singing, but you–if you got caught you’d have to quit and keep the baby.

“I guess I need to tell my manager too,” Ken mumbled. “Y’know, in case we are caught.” A sob caught you and you lifted your free hand up to cover your face. Everything was already bad enough. You didn’t even want to think through the chaos that getting caught by tabloids would cause.

“Everyone’s gonna be mad at me. Our comeback is so close and you’re in the middle of promotions and–”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ken shushed, reaching across and pulling you into a hug. He pressed your head into his shoulder, placing a kiss on the side of your head. “We’ll get through this. I won’t let you face this all alone.” You gripped his shirt, shifting closer to him. “You’re not the only one at fault here. I mean… it takes two to make babies. I’m… I’m sorry for putting you in this situation…”

“We still have to face the backlash from our members and managers…”

“N-hyung will probably punch me,” Ken said, laughing emptily.

“Unnie’s probably gonna hit me too,” you sniffled.

“I’m not gonna leave your side, even if it gets leaked or they tell us to break up, I promise.”

“Will you go with me to the doctor?”

“If I don’t have a schedule, then yeah. Yeah, I’ll go with you. I’ll do everything I can to go.”


End file.
